Many mobile devices simultaneously use multiple network paths, such as cellular and wireless fidelity (WiFi) network paths, to accelerate the download of data (e.g., web pages, images, videos, audio files, and the like). Multipath transmission control protocol (MPTCP) is one data delivery scheme that makes use of such multiple network paths. MPTCP allows a TCP connection between a sending device and a receiving device to use multiple network paths to deliver data, by establishing a sub-flow over each of the network paths and then distributing the data onto the sub-flows. A multipath scheduler determines exactly how to distribute the data onto the sub-flows.